Hulk
Doctor Robert Bruce Banner is a renowned scientist in the fields of , , and Gamma Radiation. He is one of the scientists who tried to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which originated Captain America decades before, but however, when an exposure to high levels of Gamma Radiation instead of Vita Radiation went awry, the mild-mannered scientist found himself plagued with a peculiar condition. When angered or provoked, he would transform into the rage-fueled and nearly mindless, green-skinned monster known as the Hulk. Fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict, Banner chose to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous green menace. When a mounting threat called for Banner's specialized scientific expertise, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury recruited him, knowing full well that the incredible strength of Banner's alter ego, Hulk, would be an additional asset to the Avengers. After the Avengers split up, he became good friends with Tony Stark and was also given the freedom to live in the world without being hunted down. After the HYDRA Uprising, the Avengers regrouped to battle the growing threat of HYDRA. To make it so that the Earth could be safe without constantly needing the Avengers to protect it, Banner assisted Stark in creating Ultron, an artificial intelligence. The AI quickly turned against them, trying to cause the extinction of humanity. Hulk helped in the fight against Ultron and decided to go off the grid after the team successfully defeated him. Biography Early Life Robert Bruce Banner was born on Thursday, December 18, 1969. As he grew up, he started going by his middle name. Bruce met Betty Ross while in college where they both fell in love. In , the couple participated in an experiment involving hallucinogens. Staff|right]] They soon graduated and moved on to Willowdale, Virginia, working together at Culver University as instructors, where he was specialized in , and a Level 8 member of the Bioscience Department.The Incredible Hulk During that time, he was involved in a praised work on anti-electron collisions and Gamma Radiation. Banner later met Erik Selvig, another one of the university's instructors.Thor Gamma Accident In 2005, Banner and Betty Ross were recruited by the United States Armed Forces to work on a top-secret research project under the guise of a research of radiation resistance, called the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, a subprogram of the Infantry Weapons Development. However, the project's true intention was to duplicate the results of Project Rebirth by making Super Soldiers using a combination of Bio-engineering and Gamma Radiation, replacing Abraham Erskine's original formula of Vita Radiation. The project was run under the watch of General Thaddeus Ross, the father of Banner's then girlfriend, Betty. A few months later, Banner became so confident that, in order to prove his work's worth, he decided to test it upon himself, injecting an early version of what was really a replication of the Super Soldier Serum, made along with military scientists using his radiation-resistance formula. However, the combination of the serum and an above lethal amount of Gamma Radiation caused Bruce to undergo a violent transformation. The effects of the procedure provoked Bruce Banner to develop the alter ego, Hulk, transforming him into a giant, green-skinned, muscle-bound titan with incredible strength, but who posed very little intelligence and was driven by fits of extreme rage; however, his transformations were temporary, being futurely triggered by the release of adrenaline when he became intensely excited or angry. in the hospital after his first transformation.]] An enraged, nearly mindless Hulk caused an explosion in the campus and destroyed the lab, hospitalizing his lover Betty, and crushing General Ross' arm. In the wake of the accident, the military closes the entire lab building for a year and shuts down the entire Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. Banner tried to visit Betty while she was in the hospital, but her father made him leave. Ross admited to Banner that the project is being developed as weapon, not just defense, also telling him that if he refused to let the Army use Hulk for military purpose, then his troops would come after him. Three days after the accident, Ross met Banner in the destroyed lab, offering him to take him to another workplace in Maryland. Banner refused, though blamed himself for all the people he hurt, including Betty Ross. Banner ran off, prompting Ross to order his troops to chase after him, only to find that Banner was gone.The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture Now a fugitive from the United States Army, Banner went on the run. The Chase Banner, while escaping from Thaddeus Ross' troops, hid inside a trailer, unbeknownst to the driver. When reaching the Canadian border, the driver was pulled over for a vehicle inspection. Upon opening the trailer, the border patrol officers found Banner and brought him in for questioning. Enraged, Banner transformed into Hulk and tore up the freeway, before making his way to Canada. In 2006, Banner tried to contact Betty one last time, but the email is intercepted by the military and she never receives it. During his run, Banner travels through the Dakotas and towards Idaho where an encounter with some State Troopers leads to violence. Some time later, the scientist was spotted via satellite recon photo in Canada and Hulk sighted by locals along the United States/Canada who mistake him for a “ .” Meeting Nick Fury .|left]] While Banner was on the run, he visited a bar, not knowing he is being followed by Nick Fury, who was trying to find him and learn what General Thaddeus Ross' "Super-Soldier Program" did to him. He tried to earn Banner's trust by buying him a beer but he refused, saying he was "sort of a mean drunk." Fury continued to try to gain his trust, until he eventually tried to test his abilities by making two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents appear to be dating and that one was cheating on the other with Banner, which made Banner confused about the situation. Agent Peterson started to fight Banner, but Fury tried to act like he was going to help him and the disguised spy punched the Director in the face.The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files, Volume 1 This turned Banner into Hulk and he went on a rampage. Everyone else in the bar were surprised by his transformation. Fury tried to calm him down, but Hulk yelled at him causing nearly all of the glass in the room to shatter. Fury didn't move at all. Hulk then ran out through the wall. Two days later, Fury called a meeting for S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, including Phil Coulson. He told them that Hulk was only a secondary threat.The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files, Volume 2 Failed Suicide Attempt Seeing no end to his run from Ross, Banner went up to the top of a mountain in Arctic region of Greenland to shoot himself.List of Deleted Scenes He fired with his gun in the mouth but transformed into Hulk, who spat out the bullet.The Avengers The enraged monster caused a quake followed by an avalanche and fell on the ice. Hulk then walked along the bottom of the ocean until he reached land.The Incredible Hulk Movie Novelization This incident was detected by satellite, and this was the last sighting of Bruce Banner for at least five months, before being spotted in Rome, Italy, with information provided by Interpol. Searching for a Cure Arriving in South America Banner wandered the world avoiding population centers, eventually heading to South America, where he would look for vascular plants that could inhibit radiation and therefore, find the key to cure his condition. In the way, he visited a Tibetan monastery, where a rug dealer got Internet access and he learned about a cellular biologist using the pseudonym "Mr. Blue", that could help him in his search. In South America, Banner discovered a lost boy named Miguel on his travels through the jungle. He offered to help the child and take him to a nearby village for directions soon before being attacked by the criminal leader Espinoza and his men, under the impression that he was a spy working for the government. After being beaten into telling the 'truth' and confessing, Banner transformed into Hulk and destroyed the terrorist hideout. Emil Blonsky and his team later arrived at the village discovering a path of destruction left by Hulk, whose whereabouts were still unknown. Brazil Banner eventually settled in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, working as a handyman in a soft drink bottling factory that produced Pingo Doce while attempting to find a cure for his condition with the help of his Internet friend, "Mr. Blue". He also studied martial arts and meditative breathing techniques with an expert to help control his emotions and heart rate, and because of this, had not suffered a transformation for 158 days. After Banner was cut while working in the factory, his blood dripped into a soda bottle where it was eventually drank by an ill-fated consumer in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. General Ross used this incident to discover Banner's location, and sent a team to capture him, led by Russian-born British special operations expert Emil Blonsky. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where he transformed into Hulk, Banner escaped Blonsky, and awoke in Guatemala. Going Back Home ]] Taking the advice of "Mr. Blue" to gather more information on the incident that started his transformations, in order to research a more effective cure, Banner traveled back to the United States after 17 days of losing sight of the soldiers, passing through Chiapas, Mexico, where he lived as a beggar and received alms that helped him in his journey. Upon returning home, he saw that a now-recovered Betty had continued working at Culver University and was dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. He also met with his old friend Stanley, a pizzeria owner, who gave him a job as a delivery boy. Banner used this job to sneak past a security guard to continue his research, but discovered that the data from his accident and the project had been deleted. After Betty visited the pizzeria and saw Banner, she later reunited with him and gave him the missing pieces of their research that she secretly held after the first ever transformation of Hulk. Battle at Culver University ]] After a worried Leonard Samson informed the military of the scientist’s whereabouts, Blonsky led an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty Ross was knocked unconscious. The ensuing battle outside the university proves to be futile for Ross' forces and they eventually retreat, though Emil Blonsky, whose sanity is starting to falter after injecting a new version of the Super Soldier Serum, boldly attacks and mocks Hulk. Despite with the aid of a Sonic Cannon made by Stark Industries and Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, Hulk destroyed the equipment and crushed most of the bones in Blonsky's body. Hulk saved Betty from an explosion and escaped with her to the Smoky Mountain National Forest. After the battle, the nickname "Hulk" is reported in the media for the first time, during an interview to WHiH World News with the students Jack McGee and Jim Wilson, who were present during the conflict. Meeting Mister Blue ]] Banner and Betty hide out in a motel outside of Ashwood, North Carolina in the foothlls of the Smokies. Toward New York City, they were making small stops along the way and both were located by Major Kathleen Sparr, using the locating system of S.H.I.E.L.D. They went to Grayburn College in Manhattan, having a meeting with "Mr. Blue", a resident scientist named Samuel Sterns. Accompanying Sterns to his lab, Banner and Betty learned that Sterns has developed a possible antidote that could potentially cure Banner's condition, or merely reverse each individual transformation, while an overdose could kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agreed to test Sterns' antidote and was restrained and transfused with the cure mid-transformation, after being electrically induced into transforming; he was successful in returning him to normal. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns revealed that he has synthesized Banner's blood sample into a larger supply with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what Sterns had done and fearful of Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempted to convince Sterns to immediately destroy the blood supply but was shot by a tranquilizer from one of General Thaddeus Ross' snipers. Duel of Harlem on the streets of Harlem]] As both Banner and Betty Ross were taken into custody, a freshly healed Emil Blonsky, seeking Hulk's power, demanded that Samuel Sterns subject him to a transfusion of Banner's synthetic blood. Sterns warned that the combination of the Super Soldier Serum and the Gamma Radiation in the blood would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "Abomination". Blonsky was less than concerned about this, and Sterns promptly administered the transfusion. As Blonsky mutated into the monstrous Abomination, he knocked Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative dripped into an open wound on Sterns' temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. ]] Seeking a challenge to match his new strength, the Abomination went on a rampage through Harlem. Banner, realizing that he was the only one who could stop the Abomination, convinced General Thaddeus Ross to release him. He jumped from Ross' helicopter as it hovered over the city, hoping the fall would stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeded and after a brutal battle Hulk managed to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a high-tensile chain, though he released his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapsed, and Hulk fled the scene with the Army in pursuit. Running Again Gaining Control of Hulk Thirty-one days after his fight with Abomination, Banner arrived at Betty Ross's cabin in Bella Coola, British Columbia. He left Betty a note along with a necklace that he reclaimed after she had to sell it. Now more focused on gaining control over his transformations into Hulk, and Hulk itself, Bruce entered a meditative stance. His eyes turned green as he pushed his heart rate higher and a grin appeared on his face. Moving Countries Banner crossed the border from Pakistan into India. An incident involving some local mercenary bandits forced him into transforming into Hulk and protecting local residents from the attempted terrorist attack.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative War for Earth , India]] Initiation Banner had been working as a doctor in Kolkata, India having not transformed for over a year. He was tricked into contact with Natasha Romanoff by a little girl and was brought into the Avengers Initiative and asked to find the Tesseract. Attack on the Helicarrier ]] After meeting and befriending members of the team on the Helicarrier, Banner and Tony Stark began research on the recently captured Scepter of Loki. He and Stark talked about the negative sides of their skills, Stark referring to the shrapnel in his heart and Banner talked about his constant fear of Hulk's destructive powers. They also talked to Steve Rogers about what Nick Fury's true intentions with the Tesseract were. As they completed their work and waited for the information, Fury arrived, demanding to know why Stark had been downloading all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. ]] At the same time Rogers arrived, having discovered HYDRA weapons powered by the Tesseract. Natasha Romanoff and Thor tried to convince Banner to remove himself from the situation as they believed he was being manipulated by Loki. When the team began to spark unnecessary arguments, Banner became so annoyed due to Loki's influence that he unintentionally picked up the Scepter. The team was able to snap him back to reality just as the computer located the Tesseract. Before Banner could inform the team of the Tesseract's whereabouts, the brainwashed Hawkeye led a team of mind-controlled soldiers into the ship and destroyed one of the engines, causing Banner and Black Widow to fall into the weapons cache room. ]] Banner transformed unwillingly despite Romanoff's efforts to calm him down; as soon as he fully became Hulk, he saw Romanoff and gave chase. Although she managed to evade him for a long time, Hulk was able to catch up to her and throw her against a wall. Before he could kill her with another hit, he was intercepted by Thor. As Hulk's rage increased during his fight with Thor, he was able to survive direct hits from Mjølnir and throw the Asgardian across the room serveral times. At one point he ripped the wing off a fighter jet and hurled it at Thor. During the fight Hulk attempted to lift Mjønir, but even with his incredible strength, he was unable to move the hammer, which only increased his rage. As the fight got more more intense, Nick Fury and Maria Hill were left with no other choice than to send a fighter jet to shoot at Hulk, as they feared he would destroy the Helicarrier and kill everyone aboard. When the jet began firing at him, Hulk's enforced skin was able to deflect the bullets leaving him unharmed. Outraged by the attack Hulk roared, left Thor and leaped at the jet. He was able to rip it apart in the sky causing it to spin out of control, the pilot attempted to eject, Hulk caught him and threw him across the skyline, fortunately, the pilot survived. Hulk fell to the ground as the jet exploded. He eventually transformed back into Banner and woke up naked in a warehouse where he had crashed through the ceiling. He learned that he had been watched falling by a security guard. Banner made sure that he did not harm anybody during his crash landing, the security guard asked him if he was in fact an alien, to which Banner assured him he was not. The man then told him he had a condition, which Banner could not argue with. The security guard gave Banner some new clothes and a motorcycle and Banner made his way back to New York to assist the Avengers. Battle of New York ]] Banner returned to fight in the battle of New York and re-teamed with the Avengers, he apologized to Romanoff for attacking her earlier. He then finally revealed his secret of keeping calm: he is always angry. Banner transformed into Hulk and took out a Leviathan with one punch, then aided the Avengers in the battle. Steve Rogers gave all the Avengers detailed orders on how to fight the Chitauri army, and turned to Hulk and simply ordered him to "smash", to which Hulk simply smiled and leapt into battle. Hulk threw himself at the Chitauri army, immediately killing many soldiers climbing buildings, using his incredible strength and leaping abilities he was able to leap high in the air and hit the Chitauri Chariots out of the sky. He also killed several Leviathan creatures, at one point battling on top of one along side Thor, together they killed it and as they took a moment to catch their breath, Hulk punched him across the room, getting revenge for their earlier fight. into submission]] Hulk entered the Stark Tower and threw Loki against the wall. Loki screamed at Hulk that Hulk was unworthy to fight him, not listening to the speech Hulk beat Loki into submission. Hulk left Loki, unable to move, and rejoined the battle. At one point Hulk became surrounded by Chitauri Chariots who all fired down at him together. As the battle looked almost hopeless, the World Security Council eventually sent a missile to destroy Manhattan. Stark flew the missile to the Chitauri's Wormhole, destroying the Chitauri ship and thus killed all the other soldiers. Stark was able to escape the closing Wormhole but his suit shut down in the process. Hulk caught Stark as he fell and brought him to the other Avengers. For a moment it seemed Stark had made the ultimate sacrifice and had suffocated in space, however Hulk roared in his face, waking him up. ]] Later, all of the Avengers silently ate at the Shawarma Palace.The Avengers Post-credits Scene They were interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to aid in the battle.Iron Man 3 Prelude After Loki was sent back to Asgard with Thor and the Tesseract, Banner and Stark drove away in one of Stark's sports cars as the Avengers went their separate ways. Post-War Activities Freedom After fighting in the Battle of New York, Banner was able to show that he could keep Hulk under control. Nick Fury made it so that Banner could move around in the world without being afraid of being arrested or kidnapped. A Therapy Session Some time after his battle against Aldrich Killian, Tony Stark came to Dr. Banner to talk about his traumas. But Banner fell asleep near the beginning of the session, so Stark told Banner more stories about his life, to which Banner again quickly fell asleep.Iron Man 3 Post-credits Scene Targeted by HYDRA Bruce Banner was mentioned by Jasper Sitwell as one of the numerous individuals who posed a threat for HYDRA's plan, as concluded by Arnim Zola's algorithm for Project Insight.Captain America: The Winter Soldier The Genius of Banner S.H.I.E.L.D. resorted to use many inventions developed by Banner that maybe did not have the use he intended to have, but were useful in other ways. For example, Nick Fury explained that he used Tetrodotoxine B, an anti-stress serum developed by Banner, to slow his heart to a beat per minute to fake his death following a HYDRA assassination attempt. In order to defeat Marcus Daniels, Leo Fitz used the Gamma Power Reserve designed by Bruce Banner to modify the stage lights of the Portland Symphony Orchestra to emit concentrated beams of light.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness Banner created the Retreat, a place nicknamed "the house that Banner built"; it looks like a log cabin on the outside, but the inner walls have Vibranium lining. Inside, there is a Hulk-sized fist print in the wall. War on HYDRA Banner received an apartment from Tony Stark in the new Avengers Tower. The team eventually reunified to take down HYDRA bases around the world.Avengers: Operation HYDRA During this time, Banner began to develop a romantic relationship with Natasha Romanoff. Romanoff developed a lullaby that she found could successfully make Hulk transform back into Banner.Avengers: Age of Ultron Battle of Sudan While occupied with a scientific examination, J.A.R.V.I.S. informed Banner that Natasha Romanoff was in need of assistance from the other Avengers in Sudan. Banner went into the teams' Quinjet in order to fly to her location. As the other Avengers ran out to fight the HYDRA agents, Banner stayed inside the Quinjet, waiting for further instruction. HYDRA soldiers found him in the jet and shot it with one of their tanks, trying to kill him. Unfortunately for them, the explosion only made Banner transform into Hulk, allowing him to help his allies in the fight. Together, the team was able to defeat the soldiers and their leader, Jensen. Attack on the HYDRA Research Base Some time later, the Avengers discovered through Maria Hill the whereabouts of Loki's Scepter, which had been taken to a secret HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen The heroes attacked the fortress protecting the laboratory with Hulk destroying armored vehicles and bunkers defending the outpost. Romanoff performed the lullaby with Hulk to get him to calm down and turn back into Bruce Banner. On the way back to the Avengers Tower, Banner listened to classical music. Natasha then came to him and told him that the lullaby worked better than ever. War against Ultron Designing Ultron Once they got back to the Avenges Tower, Banner and Stark started decoding the secrets of the Scepter for the use of the Ultron Program. Once everyone left, J.A.R.V.I.S. awakened Ultron, who proceeded to eliminate him after telling about Ultron's meaning and existence. Celebration To be added Attack on Avengers Tower at a party in Avengers Tower]] Following Stark's victory celebration at the Tower, the Avengers and guests attempted to lift Mjølnir. Banner sat with Romanoff who opted not to play. When Banner tried to lift the hammer, he pretended to turn into Hulk, which none of the others found funny. Thor then teased them that none of the were worthy enough to lift the hammer. Ultron, now with a robotic body, played a loud screeching noise through the speakers, questioning how could they be worthy. Following his speech that he no longer had "these strings holding him down", Ultron forced drones from the Iron Legion to begin an attack on the Avengers. In order not loose control, Banner hid behind the Tower's bar with Romanoff. Ultron began mocking the Avengers, but Thor had had enough and destroyed Ultron's body. However, this did not stop Ultron, who in fact started producing Ultron Sentries and created a placeholder body to be used until he could obtain some Vibranium. Argument To be added Duel of Johannesburg battle]] The Avengers soon went to South Africa to keep Ultron from getting Vibranium. As the others were fighting Ultron, Banner remained in the Quinjet. Wanda Maximoff found Banner and forced him to turn into Hulk using her mental manipulation powers. Under her control, Hulk started destroying the city of Johannesburg. Iron Man then got his Hulk Buster Armour and had fought with Hulk, trying to get him to stop. Eventually, the battle ended, and the Avengers regrouped, forced into hiding. The Farm The Avengers went to Clint Barton's Homestead. While there, Banner took a shower and when he was finishing, he found that Romanoff was waiting for him. She told him about her training in the Red Room, where she was sterilized, which made her unable to have children. They planned to elope together after defeating Ultron. Battle of Seoul To be added Birth of Vision To be added Rescuing Black Widow To be added Battle of Sokovia To be added Disappearance After the Battle of Sokovia, Hulk escaped in the Avengers Quinjet, cut off its communications, and put it in stealth mode so he would not be tracked. Fury later assured Romanoff that Banner is safe and alive, however they would not be able to track him due to the cloaking systems that Stark had applied on the ship. Personality Bruce Banner is shown as a mild-mannered, mysterious, shy and analytical man of science. The incident at Culver University caused Banner to become somewhat mentally troubled and obsessed with finding a cure for his mutation. He is compassionate and afraid of hurting someone unintentionally, so he tries not to get close to something or someone that leaves him stressed. On some occasions, he lost the hope of getting rid of his other persona and showed suicidal tendencies, attempting to kill himself once. But over time, he supplemented his scientific pursuit by learning meditation and breathing techniques, gaining a greater control over the transformations. After having shown some success in controlling the monster, he seemed to have abandoned the search for a cure and redeemed himself, helping sick people in poor areas of the world. Thus, he appeared to be more comfortable and sarcastic in various situations with fellow Avengers. When he transforms, his personality regresses to a more child-like state and he has little recollection of events after he returns to his normal human form. In his earliest transformations, Banner appeared as a savage with no real ability to distinguish friend from foe. Because of this, he was responsible for the deaths of two scientists, an army officer, a police officer from Idaho, and two Canadian hunters when he was a fugitive. Hulk gradually attained a better reasoning capacity over time, becoming able to show affection and demonstrating a capacity to work collaboratively with others, showing some traces of his wildest past. However, Banner has been shown that out of all the Avengers, he is the one they respect but fear the most. Even Black Widow, who is calm in almost every situation, fears him as shown twice when she pulled a gun on him in the hut when he appeared to lose his cool, but, in truth, he wanted to see if she was truly alone or not, and on the Helicarrier, when they were blasted out of the lab and he transformed and attacked her, showing terror in her face, very rarely does that happen with her. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Transformation': Bruce Banner subjected himself to a combination of a recreated version of the Super Soldier Serum and an exposure to high levels of Gamma Radiation, in an attempt to develop a result similar to the original Project Rebirth from World War II. As a result, Banner is able to transform into Hulk when his heart rate increases to high levels or he loses control of his emotions. As Hulk, Banner is a giant green-skinned humanoid with immense strength fueled by his rage, meaning the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes, and is one of the most powerful beings on Earth. According to Samuel Sterns, the transformation is triggered when an electric pulse generated on the amygdala (when Banner loses control or the pulse is induced) increases the gamma radiation of Bruce's cells. Betty Ross' reagent allows the cells to absorb the energy temporarily, which then abates, resulting in a chemical reaction that produces a myostatin primer. When Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is dissipated. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to several minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Despite Banner's initial inability to control the transformations, he managed to attain some level of control through training and practice, and Banner's consciousness is buried within Hulk, influencing his behavior to a very limited extent. Now Banner is able to trigger his transformations at will, remaining angry in a controlled state, which allows Hulk to be much smarter and self-controlled in battle. **'Superhuman Strength': Hulk´s primary power is his immense superhuman strength. His strength allows Hulk to rip steel as if it was made of paper, to break vehicles with a punch, to stop a speeding Humvee in its tracks by stomping it into the ground, leave a dent after punching a wall made of an extremely durable silicon-carbide Vibranium alloy''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes, or to kill a massive Leviathan with a single punch. In combat, Hulk often uses his strength to throw heavy objects (like cars and forklift trucks, for example) or his smaller opponents in order to defeat his enemies, such as when threw a human sized Emil Blonsky more than 40 feet away with just one kick or when he hurled Loki around repeatedly while holding him by the leg. Hulk has never demonstrated a maximum output or limit to his strength, and very few individuals have been able to match his strength, such as the Abomination, who despite his greater strength succumbed to Hulk's when he endangered the life of Betty Ross, Thor, who was hit hard enough by Hulk to make his nose bleed, or Iron Man, who had to develop a special Hulkbuster Armor to battle him in case of need. Hulk's strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances, such as when he traveled from Brazil to Guatemala in a single night, covering at least from 1500 to 1600 miles in over 7 to 10 hours, or great heights with precision, such as when reached the top of Stark Tower from ground level in a single leap, or when he caught Iron Man in mid-fall when Stark came back through the Wormhole over New York City. **'Superhuman Durability': Hulk is able to withstand blows and attacks of considerable force; even high caliber bullets bounce off him and fire causes much less damage compared to a human. His bone, skin and muscles have an extreme density and he possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. Hulk also withstood multiple energy blasts from Chitauri weaponry, extreme cold in the Arctic, great impacts from heights of over six miles. Only beings with tremendous force or extremely powerful weapons can harm him, such as when Hulk was painfully pierced by Abomination's skeletal spikes, and when a blow from Thor wielding Mjølnir knocked him out for a moment. While Hulk did survive quite a few blows from the Hulkbuster with little discomfort, he got a tooth knocked out in the confrontation. In addition, Hulk's durability is also tied to his anger level, during the fight against the Hulkbuster, he slightly calmed down, which slightly reduced his durability after witnessing the destruction that he caused in South Africa, allowing Iron Man to use the advantage to knock Hulk out with a massive punch, which sent him flying against a tall building that quickly collapsed. **'Superhuman Endurance': Hulk has substantially greater endurance than a normal human. His body counteracts fatigue toxins that build up in his muscles during physical activity, allowing Hulk to run and fight for a long time, and his enraged state, during a fight, allows him to maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. **'Superhuman Speed': Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of a human being. He also possesses enhanced reflexes and agility proportionate to his size, but his large size can still be exploited by smaller foes to use to their advantage. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his high resistance to physical harm, Hulk is not invincible and can be injured. However, Hulk is capable of recovery from wounds that would be fatal in a human being, and is able to heal from injuries with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Grievous bodily harm has also proven to be a trigger for Banner's transformations, and he has recovered from otherwise fatal injuries sustained in his normal form. Banner said he tried to put a bullet through his mouth but the "other guy" merely spit it out. Hulk also has an enhanced immune system; Samuel Sterns described that a synthesized sample of Banner's blood would make humans impervious to diseases. Abilities Bruce Banner's Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': In his Bruce Banner persona, Banner possesses a genius level intellect, famous for being one of the foremost geniuses of his generation. Phil Coulson also compares him to . *'Master Scientist': Banner is one of the world's renowned scientist in fields such as , and, especially, Gamma Radiation. His knowledge was even praised by Tony Stark, who said that Banner's work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. While programming Vision, Stark also said that Banner is very skilled in the scientific discipline of . He is highly experienced in computers and engineering as well. *'Physician': Banner possesses enough medical knowledge to help the sick and injured while in living in India. *'Martial Artist': Banner learned and meditative breathing basic techniques in Brazil from a martial arts expert. *'Expert Tactician': Over the years, Banner has become an expert in developing strategies to go unnoticed and run from the government and military, using his intellect to quickly evaluate his surroundings and develop escape strategies. He has also become very skilled at going undercover. *'Multilingualism': When he lived and traveled in South America, he demonstrated some knowledge in Portuguese and Spanish. He also demonstrated fluency in Bengali, as seen during his time in Kolkata. Hulk's Abilities *'Combatant': As Hulk, while having no formal training, he is a formidable hand to hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. Hulk often engages his enemies using brawling techniques that make full use of his strength, and also employs pieces of his immediate environment to fight with, often using them as range projectiles to strike distant targets, while sometimes for melee attacks or protection. Equipment *'Stretchable Pants': A pair of trousers made with a flexible microfiber fabric. After the Battle of New York, when Bruce Banner was consecrated member of the Avengers, he acquired the uniform with the main feature of not damaging after his transformations. The material was shown extremely durable on several occasions, like when the team attacked the HYDRA Research Base and when they staged the War against Ultron. After the Culver University's incident, Banner used several pieces of equipment while he was a fugitive and some of these were destroyed or confiscated by United States Armed Forces. To prevent clues, Banner avoided the use of credit card, identity documents and phones. The materials he used included: *'Wrist-Mounted Cardiovascular Monitor': A gauge used to monitor Banner's heart rate, helping him to prevent a transformation into Hulk. The first monitor was destroyed after Banner's transformation in Brazil. The last one seen was given by Betty Ross and seized by United States Armed Forces. *'Laptop Computer': Cheap laptop with an encrypted instant messaging software installed, used to chat with "Mr. Blue" a.k.a. Samuel Sterns. Bruce always carried it in a backpack, so he could maintain a communication where he was. Relationships Allies *Betty Ross - Former Lover, Former Colleague *Leonard Samson - Rival turned Friend and Psychotherapist *Stanley - Friend *Avengers - Former Teammates **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Team Leader and Friend **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Collaborator, Colleague and Close Friend **Thor **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Love Interest **Clint Barton/Hawkeye *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Enemy turned Ally **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Phil Coulson **Jasper Sitwell † (former) *Erik Selvig - Former Colleague *Samuel Sterns - Former Ally *Rick Jones *Helen Cho *Martina - Former Colleague *Vision - Co-Creation *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy and Enthraller turned Ally *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Enemy turned Ally Video Game Only *Angmo-Asan/Red King - Enthraller *Caiera - Commander *Charlie-27 - Fellow Thrall *Beta Ray Bill - Fellow Thrall Enemies *United States Armed Forces - Reluctant Ally **Thaddeus Ross - Reluctant Ally **Joe Greller **Ross' Unit ***Kathleen Sparr † *Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Loki *Chitauri *Espinoza *HYDRA **Wolfgang von Strucker † **List † *Ultron † - Co-Creation **Ultron Sentries † Video Games Only *U-Foes **Simon Utrecht/Vector **James Darnell/X-Ray **Michael Steel/Ironclad **Ann Darnell/Vapor *Enclave **Jupiter Leader **Ceres Leader **Minerva Leader **Vulcan Leader **Bi-Beast **Kyklops *Glenn Talbot *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Gamora **Drax the Destroyer **Groot **Rocket Raccoon Appearances Behind the Scenes *An alternate opening sequence scene was shot for ''The Incredible Hulk, though it was eventually cut from the final draft of the movie. In the scene, Bruce Banner travels to Greenland to commit suicide due to his incurable Hulk transformations. Banner shoots himself in the mouth, which only serves to trigger his transformation into Hulk, whose appearance destroys the glacier he was on. This scene is still considered canon because it is referenced in The Avengers by Mark Ruffalo's Bruce Banner. **Additionally, within the deleted scene is a Captain America "easter egg" in the form of the silhouette of his body and shield encased in ice; though it is widely cast aside as a subtle nod anyway as it contradicts the continuity of the Cinematic Universe based on his placement. This is disregarded due to the scene remaining canon through spoken account and not by what is visually present in the deleted scene. *There are several noticeable visual differences between Hulk in The Incredible Hulk and The Avengers, despite the fact they are both in the same continuity. Hulk in The Incredible Hulk is slightly taller than he is in The Avengers, ''although this cannot be collaborated because Hulk in ''The Avengers was hunched over. He is more slender in The Incredible Hulk than he is in The Avengers, and has darker green skin, and in The Avengers he has a shorter hair cut. Their faces are also slightly different. Much of these differences are because Mark Ruffalo is using motion-capture to actually play Hulk, whereas Hulk was entirely CGI in The Incredible Hulk. As well, it's very likely that due to Banner's apparent weight gain (as Mark Ruffalo looks bigger than Edward Norton), Hulk takes on a size and appearance based on Banner's physicality; therefore, in The Incredible Hulk, he would be "skinner" and taller, as opposed to The Avengers, being shorter and stockier. *Hulk/Bruce Banner is one of a few characters who are played by different actors in different films. The others are James Rhodes, Howard Stark, Thanos and Fandral. *Hulk has a total of ten words spoken in Marvel Cinematic Universe: "Hulk... Smash!" (two times), "Leave me alone", "Betty" and "Puny God". *In The Incredible Hulk, Bruce is given a mailed package with the name "David B." on it. This is a reference to the TV series , where the character was renamed to David Bruce Banner. *So far, Tony Stark has appeared in every Marvel Cinematic Universe film that Bruce Banner was in. *Mark Ruffalo was uncredited for his appearance in Iron Man 3. *To prepare for the role of Hulk in Avengers: Age of Ultron, Mark Ruffalo worked with motion capture expert Andy Serkis. *In the non-canon video game Guardians of the Galaxy: The Universal Weapon, Hulk is brainwashed by the Red King and made to fight in the arena on Sakaar under the name the "Green Scar". When the Guardians of the Galaxy chase the Red King into his palace to steal his piece of the Universal Weapon, Hulk defends him alongside his fellow thralls Charlie-27 and Beta Ray Bill and their commander Caiera, but they are defeated by the Guardians. *There was an idea for Hulk to turn gray during the Hulkbuster battle in Avengers: Age of Ultron, as a reference to his original comic book incarnation, but it went unused.Avengers: Age of Ultron | Design FX References External Links * * Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Professors Category:Avengers Members Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Heroes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:High Body Count